Whiskey Lullaby
by Bob The Dam Burrito
Summary: A one-shot based off the song "Whiskey Lullaby". Percy is excited to return home to his fiance after being in the Army. All of his dreams come crashing down when he comes home, however. Rated M for heavy drinking and death.


**Hey, Everybody. I was listening to Whiskey Lullaby and I had this idea. Please, don't mind any incorrect spelling. I just typed this up on my phone at 4 am. Hope you enjoy it. R&R! **

*Percy*

I stepped off the plane, taking a deep breath of American air. I hadn't gotten the luxury of the clean, fresh air for years as I was across the world, fighting. I was wearing my army cargo pants and a plain white t-shirt. With my duffle bag slung accross my back, I walked to a cab.

I told the cabie the address of my house, the one I shared with my loving fiance. I had propossed to her right before I left. I couldn't wait to see her.

Her name was Annabeth, and she had long, blond princess curls and calculating, stormy gray eyes. We had been dating for years. I had been so happy when she accepted my proposal. All I thought about during my tour was her. She made me happy by just looking at me.

I looked up as the cab stopped. We were in front of the house. I quickly paid the cabbie and stepped out into the daylight. I looked at the old white house we had bought a few years ago. It had a large yard and a big willow in the front yard.

I walked up the long drive, eger to see my dear Annie. As I approched the house, I noticed a big blue truck out front. I didn't think anything of it. Annabeth must have a guest over.

I grabbed my key and unlocked the front door. I stepped through the door and was greeted by silence. I plopped my duffle bag down and headed upstairs. I opened the bedroom door to be greeted by... Annie in bed with someone else. She was on top of another man and kissing him intently.

I gasped at the sight of their naked bodies together in my bed. Tears welled up in my eyes as I turned around and ran down the stairs. I heard Annabeth yelling my name and coming after me, but I just ran out the door, grabbing my bag as I left.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

*Percy (20 Years Later)*

I couldn't handle it. I grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the table. The pain got worse and worse. Annabeth cheating on me put me in a pernament depression. After I had left, I drank all the time, hoping to numb the pain of her betrayal. It never worked, but I kept trying.

I drank and drank, more than I ever had before. I could feel the alcohol slowly posioning me. I grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper and quickly wrote out "I'll love her 'til I die." After that, I melted into the oblivion, welcoming the darkness.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

*Leo (The next day)*

I stepped into Percy's apartment. There were bottles everywhere. I hadn't heard from him in a while, so I thought I would check on him.

As I walked through his small apartment, I though of how his life had gone. After Annabeth cheated on him, he started drinking, trying to get rid of the pain of losing her. Frank and I tried hard to pull him out of it, but he stayed there. Frank moved around 10 years ago, claiming he couldn't do anything for someone who refused help. I didn't believe that, so I stayed in this little town. I helped him out anyway I could. I made sure he ate and made sure that he was alright.

As I got to his room, a strong smell, like death, came over me. I nearly choaked from it. Then I realized what that smell could mean.

I quickly shoved my way through his room to see his body slumed over his bed , his head on the pillow. I ran over to him and felt for a pulse. His skin was ice cold, and I felt nothing.

I knelt down next to him. He had a piece of paper clutched in his stiff fingers. I grabbed it and read the one line on it. "I'll love her til I die."

I looked sadly at him. I guess he finally was able to drink away the memories of Annabeth, but at a terrible cost.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

*3rd person (Next week)*

"Percy was a great man. He served our country in the Army, and gained many medals. May God bless his soul", the preacher said. Gathered around the old willow in front of the house that no one lived in was a group of people, mostly those who knew Percy. They chose to bury him there, because it was one of the last places Percy felt happiness.

The preacher spoke about him, and when he was done, each of the people there threw a handful of dirt into the hole where his body laid. Leo wept at the side of his best friend's grave.

A woman in a black dress and veil threw a handful of dirt in and stared at the gaping hole, where her one true love laid.

As the rest of the dirt was poured into the hole, the sun shined down and if you listened closely, you could hear singing. Almost as if the angels were singing. Sunging a whiskey lullaby.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

*3rd person (About a week after Percy's death)*

Annabeth sat down on her bed, a bottle in her hand. She had been drinking more ever since his funeral.

She had made a horrible mistake, by inviting Jason over that eventful day. She had been longing Percy's love and when Jason started kissing her, she didn't stop him. She gave in. After he dissapeared, she had stayed with Jason. They had gotten married and he often abused her. She tried to drink away the pain, but it never worked.

Percy had only shown kindness to her, and she threw it in his face.

She got drunk often, trying to hide the pain of losing him, but it never worked. She tried to hide her depression and drinking. It was hard, but she managed it. She only wished she had him back.

She drank more and more. Seeing his dead body had brought back bad memories. As she was on her 10th bottle, she felt the whiskey slowly killing her. She dropped the bottle on the floor, but ignored the shattering impact of it. She grabbed a picture of Percy back when they were young, crazy, and together. She craddled the picture of him as the darkness overtook her, pulling her into the oblivion.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

*3rd person (1 week later)*

Annabeth's body was found by her landlord who came to collect her rent. He had found her slummed on the bed clutching a picture of a handson young boy. She had been taken to the morge, to be burried a week later. At the funeral, people gathered around the old willow and the preacher, listening to his kind words of her. One by one, everyone threw a handful of dirt into the hole next to the mound of dirt next to her. When she was completely covered, the sun shined brighter, and faint singing could be heard. Everyone there knew of the irony of it all. They were finally together again, while the angels above sang a lullaby. A whiskey lullaby.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please, review and read my other stories. Follow me on Instagram at ****_for3ver_fandoms. Bye!_**


End file.
